deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star-Kun vs Zinax
Description StarfoxSonicFan vs Zinniax-13! Which OP OC will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Who are these guys? Boom: Uhh, I don't know. ???: Excuse me! Wiz: Wha-!? Starfox: Me and Zinniax here would like to go over our characters in full detail! Boom: Go crazy! We'll still get paid anyway. Zinniax: He's Starfox and I'm Zinniax. It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Star-Kun Starfox: Born in a time of war, Star-Kun's parents were killed by barbarians right before his eyes. Zinniax: Geez. Tough Luck. Starfox: As he was hiding in his parent's cellar, he found a crystal staff, which he donned to protect himself. Zinniax: But he unknowingly signed a deal to the devil when he picked it up. Starfox: You see, that staff held Satan inside of it. His family had been protecting it for ages so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Zinniax: Well, he got demon powers. That's cool. Starfox: The Crystal Staff can shoot lasers and...that's it. Zinniax: This guy's gonna die. Starfox: But, he can turn into his much more powerful demon form if he is angered. Zinniax: Wait, he can turn into a demon!? Starfox: The Demon form lets him lift about 500 tons, run at FTL speeds, and gives him a bunch of new weapons. Zinniax: Are these better than that sucky staff? Starfox: Oh, yeah! His main weapons in the demon form are his two Blood Swords. The more they injure a person, the stronger they get. Zinniax: He also has the Soul Eater. It can drain the toughest of gods souls! Starfox: The Red Mist slows opponents down, makes it hard to see, and disables all magic. Zinniax: And finally, the Chains of the Dead can grab a person with an iron grip and drain their power. It's also extremely good at catching fast moving objects. Starfox: But that's not all. His Hell form multiplies all of his powers by 100! Zinniax: Although, in his base form he's a coward. And if he is impaled with a weapon forged from diamond, his power will drop tremendously. Starfox: Even then, Star-Kun has conqured Hell, defeated Satan, blew up a galaxy, and even beat a universe-buster after being impaled with a diamond weapon. Zinniax: Now for my OC! Star-Kun: See you in hell! Zinax Zinniax:: Thousands of years ago, Zinax once lived a peaceful life before the Keyblade War took place. His parents were killed right in front of him by a keyblade wielder. Starfox: Kinda harsh, don't you think? And HOW is he still ALIVE if he is over a thousand years old? Zinniax: No one knows really. In recent years, Sora and friends went to the Keyblade Graveyard to learn more about the place to prepare for the final battle when Sora saw an intriguing statue. As he approached it, his keyblade automatically responded, and Zinax was reborn with two keyblades, wings, and no memories of his past self. Starfox: Wait, what? This is getting a bit confusing... Zinniax: Stay with me! Sora offered him to be a guide and help him get used to modern life. Zinax was at first nervous, seeing the keyblade gave him flashbacks of his parents death. He accepts anyway, knowing he would need the info. Starfox: Ok then... When do we get to his moveset? Zinniax: Now actually. He carries 2 keyblades, which he can use both at once. He has the "Frozen-Friendship" and the "Soothing-Justice", two keyblades that lack a big boost to strength, but gives him MASSIVE boosts to his magic abilities. Starfox: So... He's a spellcaster? Zinniax: Yes, and no. Zinax's standard combo is four hits from the blades followed with a combo finish. As for magic, he has curaga to heal. Zinax also has blizzard pursuit, an attack which he fires a chunk of ice from his keyblade that follows his targets around non stop for a short time, freezing them if it makes contact. Starfox: Is that all? Seems easy. Zinniax: Far from all he has! Tornado tracer works similar to blizzard pursuit except it air-tosses his target. Thunder-raid is an attack where he electrifies he keyblade and throws it like a boomerang. Starfox: Are we close to done yet with these abilities? Zinniax: Not quite... PLEASE focus! He has eruption, a fire spell which causes an explosion from around him, and has judgement triad, an attack where he summons 3 keys that follow the enemy. If they connect, they can deal fatal damage. Starfox: Alright then, lots of stuff, but nothing my oc cannot handle... Zinniax: He has a keyblade armor that boosts all his stats by 25% and constantly tries to block out outside influences to the soul. Mentioning the soul, how about we mention his finisher: Judgement-Day! (Zinax is seen grabbing an enemy, and the screen flashes) Zinax: This is your fate! (He tosses them and shoots them with the keyblade) JUDGEMENT-DAY! Starfox: Looks awesome, but what does it do? Zinniax: This attack is brutal. If the attack manages to connect with the target, it destroys their soul, killing them instantly. If they resist it for whatever reason, they take damage instead. Starfox: You weren't kidding when you said brutal! Zinniax: He has a keyblade glider that he can summon at will. This glider travels at FTL, going from each world in SECONDS. Starfox: Wow! This guy is OP! Zinniax: Isn't this the point of the fight? Anyway, his ultimate ability is no attack. By tapping into Kingdom Hears, he can create the X-Blade, an extremely powerful weapon that boosts magic and strength by 50%, and gives massive range to physical strikes. Starfox: Is there any end to this guy's abilities? Zinniax: That was it actually. As strong as he is, he does have two major flaws. One, he is somewhat against fighting unless he has to, and prefers to outsmart them, and two, his physical attacks are quite weak compared to other characters in the series. Starfox: Still, he is one of the most powerful characters of Kingdom Hearts. Can we get to the battle now? Zinniax: Sure! Let's go! Death Battle ---- ~A dark forest~ (Zinax is seen chasing after Xemnas to stop his plans from being put to motion) Zinax: You're done! (He is about to catch up but another figure walks in the way and Zinax stops) Who are you?! Star-Kun: Star-Kun. Why does it matter? Zinax: You're in the way! MOVE! Don't make me use force! Star-Kun: A battle would be nice actually. (He takes out his staff) Zinax: What are you- Never-mind! (He summons his two keyblades) Guess i'll deal with you first! FIGHT! (Star-Kun fires a few lasers from his staff which Zinax easily avoids and starts to combo him) Zinax: THUNDER! (He hits Star with thunder-raid) Freeze! )He hits and freezes him with blizzard pursuit and combos him a few more before knocking him far back with eruption) Is that your best? You can give up[ now and turn away! Star-Kun: (Showing signs of anger) You will PAY for that!! (He changes into his demon form) Zinax: What the... No matter... Back to focus! WIND! (He uses tornado trace to try to toss him but he quickly gets behind Zinax and gets in a large combo on him then uses Soul Eater, which works at first,. but gets air-tosses by tracer. Zinax takes this opportunity to use curaga to heal. Zinax then hits you with a thunder raid, a few combos, then a Judgement-Triad) Hmm... (Thinks a moment then presses a arcane symbol on his shoulder, which flashes and a keyblade armor appears around him. He then throws his keyblade and summons his glider) Star-Kun: Huh... (He uses red mist, hoping to lock out his abilities. It seems to slow Zinax's magic, but to his surprise, it fails to stop it entirely. He then rauns behind Zinax and hits him again and again before using chains of the dead, which Zinax blocks using blizzard pursuit) Zinax: Let's END THIS! (He rams into Star with his glider, gets behind him, impales him with his keyblade, then grabs him, and the screen flashes) It's game over! (It flashes again as he throws him) This is your fate... (It flashes once more) JUDGEMENT DAY!!! (He shoots Star-Kun with the keyblade) That's what you get! (Zinax is about to walk away, but sees that he is still alive) How...? Star-Kun: YOU WILL PAY!!! TIME TO DIE!!! (He goes into hell form) Zinax: Sorry pal, but i'm not ready to die yet! KINGDOM HEARTS! HEAR MY CALL!!! (A blinding flash of light happens, and Star-Kun sees Zinax holding the X-Blade and Zinax gets on his glider) Star-Kun: Blood Swords! Come to me! Star-Kun rushes at Zinax and startles him Zinax: Wha-!? How did you get so fast? Star-Kun: Fire Combo! Star-Kun lashes his rage on Zinax by swingin the Blood Swords, which he set on fire. Zinax: Woah! Zinax swoops upwards with the glider and rushes down Zinax: You'll pay for that! Star-Kun: You'll be dead by the time you reach me! Both Zinax and Star-Kun collide in a fierce blade lock, each knowing that one mistake could lead to death. Star-Kun: Chains of the Dead! The chains grab Zinax as he wasn't expecting them. Star-Kun: Time to finish this! Blood Swords! Zinax looks upon his impending doom, well, it would be if he was a normal OC. Zinax: You're only going to finish this if you actually try for once! Star-Kun: What did you just say... Zinax: I said, you're only going to finish this if you try for once! Star-Kun loses focus and the chains let go of Zinax Star-Kun: WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MESSING WITH!? They both unleash a devastating sword slash that tears reality apart, leaving them in a black void. Star-Kun: What the hell? Zinax: I can't move! Star-Kun: Godammit, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Zinax: You're the one who started this! Star-Kun: Oh yeah? Well...well...I got nothing. Zinax: At least I killed Xenmas. Star-Kun: ...and the rest of the world... Zinax: Take that back! Star-Kun: No! They both lash out at each other and argue for eternity. K.O? Results Starfox: What!? Star-Kun should've won! Zinniax: Although Starfox here doesn't agree, this battle can't have a winner. Starfox: You're right...as Star-Kun and Zinax counter each other perfectly. Zinniax: The only way Zinax could win is if he had a diamond weapon, and made sure to finish the job. Starfox: But he doesn't have one. And the only way Star-Kun could've won is if he took the Keyblade Armor, which isn't very easy. Zinniax: Looks like this battle had the KEY to being living HELL for both the characters. Starfox: This battle is a draw. Category:StarfoxSonicFan Category:Zinniax-13 Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles